Two Hearts Over One
by China Kitty
Summary: What happens when two guys like the same girl? Please R&R!


Characters: Harry: 14, Ron; 14, Hermione: 14, Ginny: 14, Draco: 14, Fred and George: 16, Misty; 15, Kara: 15 **__**

Two Hearts Over One

Characters: Harry: 14, Ron; 14, Hermione: 14, Ginny: 14, Draco: 14, Fred and George: 16, Misty; 15, Kara: 15.

The Story: Everyone above is starting their fourth year at Hogwarts, expect for Fred and George, who are starting their sixth year. School has already started and everyone is in classes right now. Also two new students transferred from a Foreign Chinese School.

In Potion, first period is what Harry has right now with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Professor Snape is their Potion teacher, Harry's and everyone in the school, expect for Slytherin, least favorite teacher. After class was lunch. Harry sat next to Ginny. They were discussing if they should be girlfriend and boyfriend. "Sounds pathetic, if you ask me." It was Draco overhearing their conversation. He was sort of short with short brown hair. " Well we never ask and why should we be pathetic when you don't even date." Harry said. Draco was getting angry and he left. Ron and Hermione finally came to the table. " What was that about with Draco?" Asked Ron. " Nothing!" Said Ginny. After lunch, there was an announcement from Dumbledore at the staff table. " Attention please? There are two new students that are transferring from a Foreign Chinese School. Her name is Misty Queens and she is going to join the Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table clapped for the new student. Misty is a tall 15 year old teen with mid-back brown hair. " Also the other student is Kara Queens who is joining the Ravenclaw (A/N: They are both sisters). The Ravenclaw table also clapped for their new student. Kara is also a 15 year old teen with long brown hair. Fred and George thought Misty was cute. They were smiling at her like she was a veela (A/N: A very pretty girl). Ron brought them back to life. " What is up with you guys? Can't get your eyes off of a certain girl?" " Shut up!" Fred and George shouted to Ron. It had been a week since Fred and George saw Misty. Fred wanted to ask her out, but so did George. Who will Misty pick? The twins had never met Misty's sister, Kara. One day Misty was walking down the hall, when Fred saw her and thought this was the perfect time to ask her out. He walked towards her, but George stopped him. "What do you think you are doing?" he asked. "I'm going to ask Misty out." Fred replied. "No, I am!" He told his brother. By the time they stopped arguing, Misty was gone. "Now look what you did!" Fred said angrily. Since then, Fred and George did not speak. 

Dinner That Night…

Harry was sitting next to Ginny, and Ron sat across from them next to Hermione. Draco walked by and shot a jealous look at Ron. Ron noticed it and asked: "What's with Draco?" Harry looked at Draco. "I don't know. Do you think he's jealous of you?" Ron looked at Harry. "Jealous of me? Nah, I don't think so. Why would he be jealous of me?" Ron asked, confused.

In the morning, at breakfast, Fred was sitting at the table when Misty came up to him. "Hi Misty, I um, saved you a seat next to me." She sat down. "I've seen you around with your brother, George." Suddenly George walked into the Great Hall. George went to Fred and took him by the robe. "What the…" Fred said. George did not answer and pull Fred out of the room. "Wait! Are you fighting over me?" Misty asked, as she yelled after the twins. They turned around. "If you are, well, I can only go out with one of you, but if you want George, you can go out with my sister Kara." George just stood there, shocked. He felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart, so he ran away. 'I guess she likes Fred, and feels sorry for me!' he thought. George walked around a bit. He did not notice that he had sat down next to a girl. "Excuse me, are you George?" She asked. "Yes, who are you?" He replied. "I'm Kara, Misty's sister. I know we don't know each other, but…" She was interrupted. "How do you know who I am?" "Well, I asked around about you." " Why me?" Asked George curiously. "Well…how would I say this…I kind of have a crush on you." Kara said. 'I can't believe I just said that. I'm so embarrassed right now.' Thought Kara embarrassed. "Well this is a bit of an shock! I don't even know you, but I would like to." Kara blushed. So George asked Kara out and Fred asked Misty out. George is still mad at what Fred and Misty did to him, but eventually they worked it out.

A month later…

Now and then, Draco have given Ron the jealous (or so what Harry thinks) look. No one knew why. So Ron decided to find out. He asked Draco what was up, but he always answered: "Why should I tell you?" Finally, Ron decided to ask Harry if he could use his Invisibility Cloak. When they spotted Draco with his best friends, Crabbe and Goyle, they eavesdropped on them. They listened to the conversation: "---who do you like, Draco?" Asked Crabbe. "I can't believe it, Draco likes someone!" Ron whispered to Harry. "---well, she's in Gryffindor." Draco said to his friends. "What!? Why a Gryffindor?" Asked Goyle. "I can't get her off of my mind." " So who is she?" Asked Goyle. "---tell you later outside." So Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe left. "Oh Harry, since Draco was talking about liking someone…well I like someone too. You know her, she's Hermione." Ron told him. "Wow! I never knew you were interested in her. It always seems that you two hated each other, but still are friends." Harry said, amazed. "I want to ask her out, but I'm afraid she'll turn me down." Ron said. Then they headed to dinner. They ate outside under the cloak. Finally, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle came out. "So, who is she?" Asked Crabbe impatiently. "It's Hermione." Draco told his friends. "What, I can't believe that, that…" Ron said, angrily. "Bastard." Harry said. "Yeah, that's it. Well, if he thinks that he can ask her out…wait, what am I saying? She doesn't even like him." Ron said, calming down. "I don't know, she could change her mind. You never know." Harry said. Fortunately, Harry was wrong. Draco found out Ron liked Hermione, so they both fought over her. Draco asked Hermione out (which I think Draco knew she was going to say no) and she turn him down, but when Ron asked her out she was so happy and of course this is what she said: "Yes, I would love to!"

****

THE END! 

I'm done! Please R&R! Don't be mean! Thanks.

China Kitty


End file.
